My heart belongs to you sensei
by King of Heroes Gilgamesh
Summary: Naruto Namikaze has it all: born from the richest family in the world, a master of Karate and Judo, looks that could kill, photographic memory, and a good heart. But Naruto has a secret, he has a massive crush on his homeroom and history teacher Kushina Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the second story that I have ever created in my 4 years in being a fanfiction reader. This story came to me while I was reading the third chapter of the story "Red with Love" by bunji the wolf(you guys should read that to).** **So this will be a NaruKushi story BUT it is not an incest story. Kushina Uzumaki will be Naruto's teacher, not mother. So without further adieu let's start with with the story.**

*sigh* " Time for another day at school!"

My name is Naruto Namikaze, 18 years old, standing at 6'3, black belt at both Karate and Judo, know to have photographic memory, and lastly smart. I am the son of Minato Namikaze and ...my mother **(A.N. okay, I tried to contemplate some names for Naruto's mother but after 2 hours of contemplation, I gave up)**. My parents died in a car accident a few years ago and I am now under the care of my grandparent. The Namikaze family is know to the world as the richest family in the entire world. I am currently in my last year in highschool in Konoha High **(A.N. I know, very original *sigh*).**

Naruto got out of bed and went downstairs to have some have some breakfast.

"Drive safely Naruto-sama" Rin, the head maid, said.

*sigh* " When will you drop the 'sama' honorifics Rin-san? You know that I don't like being addressed as someone who is higher than any person right?" Naruto replied.

" Never " Rin replied with a giggle.

*sigh* "No use arguing with you eh? Well, see ya" Naruto replied.

-Line Break-

Naruto arrived at school. For some reason, the school implements a "free uniform" policy, meaning that the students can wear anything as long as it isn't very provacative.

Getting out of his car, which was a silver Lamborghini Veneno, he looked towards the window of the school faculty room. Naruto smiled because he saw his favorite teacher/ crush.

Kushina Uzumaki, his homeroom adviser and History teacher, a 28 years old woman with long red hair and violet eyes. She has been Naruto's teacher since he was first year and it was because of her tat Naruto didn't pass through his highschool in a single year. Naruto cherished every moment he had when he was in Kushina's class and thought that it would be such a waste to simply be too smart for highschool, so he did his best to only get the top grades that are within the level of highschool.

He really wanted to get to know her not just as a teacher but also as a person and friend but sadly she was always busy with work.

'Oh well, time to do my best again' Naruto thought as he walked towards the school entrance.

-Line Break-

-Lunch Time-

Naruto sat in a table with his friends: Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Sai.

" So you guys wanna have a night out? I found this awesome bar! Bet there

are a lot of hot chix there!" Kiba asked.

" You know that I don't like going to noisy places Kiba." Naruto replied.

" Agreed, noisy places are just to troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

" Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru." Sai said to Shikamaru.

" Well, we need to get going cause History is about to start." Gaara said.

With that, everyone left for class. Naruto was smiling because he gets to see Kushina again.

-Line Break-

-History-

"Alright class, we are going to have pop quiz about the topics we discussed yesterday" Kushina announced.

" WHAT!" The entire class except Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke shouted.

"Well if you did understand the lesson yesterday then it should be a piece of cake" Kushina replied to the class.

'Very devious of you Kushina-sensei hehehe' Naruto thought.

And with that, the quiz started.

-Line Break-

-Dismissal-

"I guess I don't have to ask you how you did in the test?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Hehe piece of cake. Bet you had a hard time." Naruto replied.

"Hn, as if." Sasuke said.

"Well I need to go to the convenient store for to buy me some instant ramen!" Naruto said as he entered his car and drove off.

'For someone as rich as him he really likes instant ramen too much. Oh well' Sasuke thought to himself as he too drove off.

-Line Break-

After buying some instant ramen, Naruto was walking to where his car was parked. As he was about to enter he heard a scream.

" AH! Thief!" screamed a woman.

Naruto saw the thief running down the road and he immediately chased after him.

"Your not getting away." Naruto said in a deadly whisper as he grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him back. The pull was strong enough to bring the man's ass to the ground.

"Tch, damn you kid!" The man screamed as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

Naruto entered his Karate stance when he saw the man pull out the knife. The man went for a stab but Naruto caught the man's wrist with his left hand and twisted it before delivering a elbow right to the mans guts. Naruto then did a One Arm Shoulder throw to as a finisher.

"That ata do it" Naruto said and grabbed the bag to return it to the woman.

"Heres your bag...Kushina-sensei!" Naruto said with surprise in his voice.

"Thank you...Naruto?... Naruto! Oh thank goodness your alright!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Wow didn't expect to see you here Kushina-sensei!" Naruto replied.

On the outside Naruto looked normal but on the inside Naruto's heart was beating fast.

'It's Kushina-sensei! My god what do I do! What do I say!' Naruto thought in a panic.

"That was really dangerous Naruto! Engaging in a fight againts an armed man! If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with my self!" Kushina reprimanded.

"Hehe in case you've forgotten Kushina-sensei, I'm the best one in Karate and Judo, I've trained myself in unarmed combat for 12 years. Thugs like him are nothing!" Naruto said.

"But still!" Kushina argued.

Naruto raised his hands in a defeated manner

"Okay-okay I won't do anything that reckless again" Naruto said accepting his favorite sensei's / crush arguement.

"Good. But thank you for catching him and getting my bag back." Kushina said.

"No problem. But out of curiosity, how did he do it? Shouldn't you have been inside you car if you were driving home?" Naruto asked.

"My car broke down on me and when I went out to check the damage, the man came and grabbed my bag." Kushina explained.

"I see, well do you need a lift home?" Naruto offered.

'Please say yes!' Naruto thought.

"Are you sure it's alright? I wouldn't want to impose." Kushina asked.

"I don't mind, I'll gladly drive you to your home!" Naruto said.

'YES! Score for Naruto Namikaze' Naruto thought.

"Alright, thank you very much Naruto!" Kushina said in a happy tone.

Kushina made a phone call for a tow truck to take her car and walked off with Naruto towards the parking lot.

"This is a very nice car Naruto." Kushina said as she entered the lone passenger seat.

"Hehe thanks Kushina-sensei." Naruto said as he entered the driver's seat.

"Just enter the coordinate of you house Kushina-sensei then were good to go." Naruto said.

"You know Naruto, you don't have to call me sensei since we're not in school grounds anymore hehe just call me Kushina okay?" Kushina told Naruto.

"Kushina-san it is then." Naruto said in a happy tone.

They were silent for a good 5 minutes of the trip. Naruto stole a glance at Kushina and started to admire her beauty. Naruto has seen and met many beautiful girls and women(perks of being youngest and richest man alive) and some of them were even super models but to him, none of them can compare to Kushina's beauty. She had it all for him, a beautiful face, a sexy body, and a kind heart and Naruto would do anything to get a shot on dating her.

"So Naruto, how's life treating you so far?" Kushina asked.

"Pretty well actually but kinda troublesome at times cause sometimes, my grandparents." Naruto replied.

"Is that so. Must be hard for the heir of the Namikaze industry huh? With your grandparents trying to groom you into a proper heir." Kushina said.

"Nah the business stuff and being the heir are all fine and I can handle what they want me to do, it's the matchmaking that I find troublesome I mean seriously can't they just wait for me to decide on something like my love life?!" Naruto complained.

"So your quite the sensation huh? Whoever she is, she will be lucky to marry you isn't that right Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Haha but none of them have what I want in a woman, that's why I had to reject all of the women that my grandparents suggested to me." Naruto answered.

"What about you Kushina-san? Have anyone in your life? Naruto asked.

"..." Kushina remained silent.

"Sorry, that was insensitive of me, I shouldn't have asked." Naruto immediately apologized not wanting to upset her.

"No, it's okay, I just don't have a pleasant memory of it. I had a husband who left me fo another woman after just 6 years of married life. I also have a 5 years old daughter named Ayumi." Kushina answered.

'What kind of idiot would leave Kushina-san for another woman?! Is he retarded or something?!' Naruto thought.

"I see... I'm sorry for bringing back painful memories." Naruto apologized once again.

"It's okay Naruto, it's only fair that I answer you because you answered my personal question as well." Kushina said.

The rest of the trip was silent and after a while, they finally reached Kushina's house.

"Well we're here. Thank you very much Naruto!" Kushina said being very thankful.

"Anytime Kushina-san. Say, since you don't have your car yet how will you get to school tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I'll just ride the earliest bus since the bus station is not so far from here" Kushina answered.

'A bus huh, well it is somewhat safe but there could be perverts and other dangers that could happen to her and she leaves school very late which will be very dangerous. I can't let a repeat of what happened to her earlier happen again hmm'. Naruto thought.

"Alright then, I'll just pick you up here early in the morning and drop you here after school until your car is fixed." Naruto said in a happy tone.

"What! I can't let you do that! It will be too much of a hassel for you to come here early and bring me home late!" Kushina said shocked by Naruto's offer.

"Haha no big deal for me, I always wake up early and don't know what to do with all of my free time, so this just gives me the excuse I need to use it up for something more productive. And I usually stay in school late as well because I have nothing to do when I return home." Naruto responded still in a happy tone.

"But I don't want to take advantage of your kindness too much. You already did me a favor by bringing me home and you also risked your life by stopping the thief who tried to steal my bag." Kushina argued.

"Who said your taking advantage of my kindness? I'm offering this in my own free will, no string attached." Naruto replied.

"But..." Kushina was about to say.

"Please Kushina-san, I would be able to sleep better if you accept my offer plus it's much safer if I were the one to drive you to and from school." Naruto said.

"...Alright, if you really don't mind" Kushina said.

"Alright! It's settled then. So what time do I pick you up?" Naruto asked.

"Would 5:30am be okay?" Kushina aked.

"No problem." Naruto replied.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Naruto and good night." Kushina said.

"Good night as well Kushina-san." Naruto said with a smile and he drove back to his house.

-Line Break-

Naruto arrived at his mansion. As he entered, the maids and butlers greeted at the same time and Naruto greeted them back. He entered his room and took a shower. After taking a shower, he wore his pajamas and lied on his bed contemplating on the events that happened.

'I managed to get close to Kushina-sensei tonight! I can't believe it!' Naruto thought happily.

'I hope this is a start of a beautiful friendship with her' Naruto thought as he went to sleep, excited for tomorrow to come.

 **And that's chapter 1 folks! Please review and give suggestions/comments/criticisms. Please be moderate about them because writing a story really isn't my forte :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I would like to thank the people who followed/favorite my story and thank you for the reviews as well. I changed into first person view for this chapter and let** **'s see how it works out** **. So here** **'** **s chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy :)**

Naruto's P.O.V

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I instantly awakened at the sound of his alarm. He checked the time which read 4:00am. I immediately got up from his bed and went down the dining hall to have some breakfast.

"Oh? Your awake earlier than usual Naruto-sama." a voice said as I entered the hall.

"Hmm? Oh good morning Rin-san, I'm up early cause I need to pick up Kushina-sensei from her house at 5:30." I replied to the head maid.

"Kushina-sensei? You mean your homeroom and history teacher? The one you had a crush on since your first year in Konoha high?" Rin asked with a slightly teasing tone as she mentioned the last part.

I blushed "Yeah that's right, her car broke down last night and I offered to be her transport until her car gets fixed."

"I see. That's very kind of you Naruto-sama but are you sure you aren't just doing this to get her to fall for you?" Rin asked.

"Hey! I'm not that desperate!" I replied.

Rin raised an eyebrow "Really?"

*sigh* "Okay, maybe a little but I still offered it out of the goodness of my heart Rin-san" I admitted.

"I know. It's just fun to tease you Naruto-sama hehe" Rin said with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah glad I to be your clown." I said.

After eating my breakfast, I went back to his room and took a bath, brushed his teeth, and change his clothes. He checked the time which was 4:30am.

"Ayt time to get going." I said out loud.

And with that said, I went to the garage to get my car and drove off to Kushina's house.

-Line Break-

"Guess I went a little to fast there haha." I said as I checked the time which was 5:00am. I was 30 minutes too early when he arrived at Kushina's house.

"Oh well, better early than late I guess" I said as I left the car and approached the door.

I knocked on the door for about 2 times when I heard a "Coming" from the inside.

The door opened revealing. The one who answered the door was none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

"Good morning Kushina-san, I'm a bit earlier than expected hehe sorry" I greeted.

"Naruto good morning! Come on in." Kushina said as she greeted the man.

"Excuse me then" I said as I entered Kushina's house.

"Please make your self comfortable. Have you had any breakfast yet?" Kushina asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I'm not ready yet so your gonna have to wait for a while." Kushina said.

"It's alright" I replied.

"Excuse me then." Kushina said as she went upstairs to prepare.

I pulled out my 3Ds to play Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. As I was playing, I noticed a head peeking from the dining room. I paused my game to look at the little spy and there I saw a little girl that looked like a mini Kushina but with brown eyes.

"Hi there!" I greeted with a smile.

The little girl came out from the dining room and went near to me.

"Hello." The little girl said in a shy manner.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, what's your name?" I asked as I introduced myself to the girl.

"I'm Ayumi... Uzumaki." Ayumi replied in a still shy manner.

"No need to be shy. I heard from your mom that you're 5 years old?" I asked.

Ayumi nodded "Um do you wanna play?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure! What do you have in mind?" I asked as I agreed to play a game with Ayumi. I have a soft spot for children since my grandparents kept on bringing me to orphanages whenever they have a charity event.

"Can you help me with this?" Ayumi asked as she showed a rubic cube to me.

I whistled "That's quite an advanced puzzle to play on your age?"

"I like colorful puzzles but I can only solve a single color." Ayumi answered with a hint of disappointment in the last part.

"Is that so? Well then can you hand it over to me so that I could solve it?" I asked.

Ayumi handed over the cube.

"Watch this." I told Ayumi as I held the cube.

I immediately solved the cube in record time of 5.2 seconds.

Ayumi's eyes went wide and her mouth was open "But...but...how?" Ayumi asked.

"Haha I've been playing the rubics cube since I was 10. Me and my friends always try to compete with one another on who can solve the fastest." I answered with a smile.

"Wow." was the only response of Ayumi.

"But you on the other hand can solve one color at your age? That's already impressove in it's self." I complimented.

"Neh Naruto-san can I call you Naruto-niisan?" Ayumi asked.

I was a bit surprised with the request "Of course you can" I answered with a smile once again.

"Yay!" Ayumi shouted with joy.

"So anything else? Until your mother is ready I can play with for the entire free time." I asked.

"Naruto-niisan, do you know how to draw?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, I can draw." I answered with a smile **(A.N. Naruto's been answering with a smile a lot).**

"Then can you draw..."

-Line Break-

Kushina's P.O.V

I was getting prepared for work, wearing a white blouse with a red skirt and black high heels. I also put some powder on her face and some lipstick on my lips. I double checked everything and went downstairs.

As I reached halfway down the stairs, I heard laughing and gasps of amazement from the living room. As I reached the area I saw Naruto and my daughter Ayumi having lots of fun.

"Wow this is amazing Naruto-niisan!" My daughter said

'Naruto-niisan? Ayumi is that close to Naruto in a short amount of time?' I thought.

"You think so?" Naruto asked Ayumi while having a big smile on his face.

"Yeah! It looks like it will come to life!" Ayumi said.

"You should see my friend Sai's drawings then. I swear that guy has some sort of magic pencils and watercolors!" Naruto said.

"I see that you two are now friends." I said, finally making my presence known.

Naruto and Ayumi's head went to my direction.

"Kaa-chan!" Ayumi screamed as she went for a hug.

"So you got to know Naruto huh?" I asked her while kissing her on the cheek.

"Yup! Naruto-niisan is so awesome! I think he can do almost anything!" Ayumi said.

"Hehe now that's exaggerating now Ayumi. No one can do everything." Naruto said.

"You ready to go Kushina-san?" Naruto asked me.

"Yes I'm ready. Thank you for waiting." I replied.

"No problem. Ayumi has been keeping me company." Naruto said.

"Let's get going then?" I told Naruto.

"Ayt, see ya Ayumi!" Naruto said to Ayumi.

"Neh Naruto-niisan can you play with me tonight?" Ayumi asked Naruto.

"Ayumi, Naruto is a busy student. He may have some homework after school." I told my daughter.

"Nah it's fine, I can do the homework while I'm waiting for you Kushina-san." Naruto told me.

"But what about quizes?!" I told Naruto.

"You know that I could pass them with flying colors Kushina-san." Naruto said to me.

'It's true, he's the top of his class since first year' I thought.

"Well alright." I said.

"Then that settles it then. Looks like I'll be playing and drawing with you some more Ayumi." Naruto said to Ayumi.

"Yay! Naruto-niisan is going to play with me tonight!" Ayumi shouted with happiness and excitement.

'She became fond of Naruto in just a short amount of time, how did Naruto do that?' I thought to my self.

"Bye Ayumi, your aunt Tsunade will be coming in a few minutes so take care and be a good girl alright." I told Ayumi.

"Yes Kaa-chan." Ayumi replied.

"Let's go then Naruto" I told Naruto.

With that said, we went outside and entered his car.

-Line Break-Inside the car-

Kushina's P.O.V

"You got along with my daughter really quick Naruto. How did you do it?" I asked Naruto.

"Haha well it she kinda approached me with a rubics cube and asked me to solve it for her. She was amazed on how fast I was able to solve it and well we just became friends." Naruto replied.

"My daughter doesn't have a lot of friends because of her fascination for puzzles and art and the other kids do not like those kinds of things and find her boring." I told Naruto.

"Well, she has me now as her friend!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"You acted so natural with her. Do you have a little sister or brother?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, I'm the only child. My grandparents take me with them in orphanages whenever they have a charity event. I learned how to get close with the kids from the experience." Naruto replied.

"You were raised well Naruto. Some rich kids I know are to arrogant for their own good and yet here you are born form the richest family in the world with a kind heart." I said to Naruto.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." He said in a soft voice.

The rest of the trip was silent after that and we arrived at school quite fast because of how fast Naruto's car can go.

"You have got to love the speed of this car." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Thank you Naruto, I'll se you in homeroom and History Class." I told Naruto as I exited the car.

"No problem. See ya later Kushina-sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

'It's amazing how fast his brain can adjust from Kushina-san to Kushina-sensei just by entering school grounds.' Kushina thought as she walked towards the entrance of the school building.

-Line Break-Faculty room-

As I entered the faculty room, I saw a fellow teacher inside reading a book.

"Oh, good morning Kushina-san." the teacher said.

"Good morning Kakashi-san, it's a surprise to see you this early." I replied to Kakashi.

"Hehe well my wife forced me to wake up and come to school early so I had no choice." Kakashi replied.

"Well, at least someone is there to keep you responsible." I said.

"Neh Kushina-san, I saw you came out of a Laborghini Veneno and only Naruto owns a car like that, care to explain?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, my car broke down last night and I'm still trying to find a repair shop for it. Naruto drove me back home last night after he took down a thief that tried to steal my bag, then he offered to be his transport until my car was repaired." I explained.

"Wow, well at least your in safe hands Kushina-san since Naruto is one hell of a good kid." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smile.

-Line break-Classroom-

Naruto's P.O.V

When I opened the door of my classroom, I expected it to be empty but it seems I was wrong.

"Yo Gaara, your here early." I said to Gaara.

"You can blame Temari for that." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Any occasion on why she did that?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's her's and Shikamaru's 2nd anniversary, she kept on bugging me to drive her here." Gaara explained.

"Haha I see." I replied.

"What about you? Your a bit earlier than expected." Gaara asked.

"I had to pick-up Kushina-sensei from her house to school because her car broke down on her last night. I offered to be her transport until her car is fixed." I answered.

"I see. Well if you don't mind I need to get a bit of sleep." Gaara said as he placed his head on his desk.

"Ayt, I'll just wake you up when class starts." I said.

"Thanks." Gaara said as he drifted to sleep.

-Line Break-Dismissal-

Naruto's P.O.V

"Well I'll see you guys then!" I said to my friends as dismissal hit.

"Yeah. Are you sure your not coming with us tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, gonna do some thing and what not hehe sorry guys." I replied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked "You have a date or something?"

"Nope, just gonna go to Kurama-san for my car's customization." I said.

"Alright then, well I'll see ya guys then." Kiba said as he entered his car and drove off.

After Kiba left, the guys one by one left as well leaving me alone.

I sat down on the bench near my car and waited patiently for Kushina-sensei to come out.

'Maybe I should let Kurama-san check her car since she's still trying to find a repair shop.' I thought.

Kurama whom he sometimes nicknamed "Hephaestus" is his old time mechanic. That guy can identify all the problems and needed improvements of a car just by touching it.

I was awakened from my trail of thought when I heard Kushina-sensei call me.

"Naruto!" Kushina said while walking toward me.

"Hey Kushina-sensei!" I greeted.

'Kami-sama she is so beautiful' I thought to myself.

"Thank you for waiting, would you mind if we go to the grocery store for bit?" Kushina asked.

"I don't mind, but since your going to buy groceries I'm gonna need the other car. Let me just make a call so that Obito-san can bring it." I said.

"Thank you." Kushina said.

-Line Break-Grocery store-

"Here's the other car you requested Naruto-sama." Obito said as he handed over the keys of a Conquest Knight XV or what many would call a "Hummer Killer".

"Thanks Obito-san. I guess it won't be any use to tell you to stop calling me with a sama?" I said as I handed over the keys of my Lamborghini to Obito.

"I will always use the proper honorific to you Naruto-sama." Obito replied as he left with the Lamborghini.

"Well then, let's go inside...what's wrong Kushina-san?" I asked because she was looking at me with surprise.

"Naruto, are you expecting us to be attacked?" Kushina asked.

I looked at the Conquest Knight XV and realized what she meant. The car is built of hardened steel with Kevlar-fiberglass fenders and bumpers. Even the wheels are impervious to damage because it is made of forged 6061 aluminum. But of course Kushina-san wouldn't know of the spects but the looks alone will tell that this car is made to protect.

"Oh hahaha well my grandparent kinda got paranoid after my parents died in a car accident so they bought this big guy for their travels. But they also gave me permission to use it at anytime." I explained.

"I see." Was all that Kushina said.

-Line Break-Kushina's house-

"It may not be as fast as the Lamborghini but with a car this heavy it's still pretty damn fast." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty surprising." Kushina said as she picked up the groceries.

"Let me help you with that Kushina-san." I offered.

"Thank you Naruto." Kushina said with a smile.

That smile made my heart beat fast and I could feel a blush forming on my face.

"No problem." I managed to say.

As we went inside we heard a kid laughing coming from inside. Kushina opened the door and was immediately greeted with a hug by Ayumi.

"Kaa-chan your back!" Ayumi shouted.

"Good to be back Ayumi-chan. Where's your aunty Tsunade?" Kushina asked Ayumi with a smile.

"Right here!" A voice came from the living room.

"High Tsunade, I hope Ayumi was a good girl?" Kushina asked Tsunade.

"Yup she was very good, but she wouldn't stop talking about his new 'nii-san'. She even showed me a drawing this 'nii-san' made which is pretty damn good if I must say." Tsunade replied.

"I see. Well Ayumi I guess you'll be happy that Naruto is here huh?" Kushina said.

"Hello Ayumi, missed me?" I asked when entering the living room.

"Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted as she ran to me with a big hug.

"Oh, so this is the 'nii-san' Ive been hearing about. Is he your boyfriend Kushina? Quite young and handsome too" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"He's my student Tsunade!" Kushina said with a slight blush "He offered to be my transport to and from school until I get my car fixed".

"Whatever you say Kushina." Tsunade said with the smirk still present "Well gotta go, see ya Kushina and nice meeting you Naruto."

"Nice meeting you as well Tsunade-san." I said with a slight bow.

And with that Tsunade left.

"Sorry about her, she's a good woman but can be very teasing sometimes." Kushina said to me.

"No problem Kushina-san." I replied.

"Well then why don't you play with Ayumi while I go prepare dinner." Kushina said as she left for the kitchen.

"Wait Kushina-san." I call back.

Kushina turned her head towards me and had a questioning look on her face.

"Mind if I cook? I'm a guest so it's the least I could do." I said to her.

"I can't let you do that Naruto! You already became my transport and you even gave time to bring me to the grocery store and you even paid for my groceries!" Kushina said to me.

"Well it's my duty to be transport right? So taking you to the grocery is technically part of the deal. As for the groceries, the Namikaze's own that store so I technically didn't pay for your groceries since the money I used will just go back to us hehe." I replied.

"But..." Kushina was about to say.

"Besides, I think Ayumi would like to taste my cooking to, isn't that right Ayumi?" I asked turning to Ayumi.

"Yes! I wanna taste Naruto-niisan cook!" Ayumi said with excitement.

*sigh* "Fine you get to cook Naruto." Kushina said accepting defeat.

"Good!" I said as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a apron. I rolled up my sleeves up to my elbow and took a kitchen knife.

"Now then, I shall begin the cooking." I said in a low voice.

I started the delicate process of cooking on of his signature dish: Boeuf Bourguignon **(A.N. Sorry, I don't know the exact steps on how to make this thing. If you do want to know then you can check the anime Shokugeki no Souma)** and after 1 hour it was finished.

"Food's ready!" I announced as I set the dish down, one beef per plate.

"It smells so good!" Ayumi shouted as she arrived in the dining hall. Kushina also said the same.

"Well then why don't you give it try and tell me how it tastes." I said with a smile.

"Ittadakimasu!" They both said as they took a slice and bite.

"YUMMY!" Ayumi shouted while taking more bites.

"It's really good!" Kushina said while taking more bites.

"Glad you liked it." I said.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? This is like a five star dish already." Kushina asked.

"Teuchi-sensei also asked me that during economics class, I learned from our chef because of my curiosity on how food was made. He ended up teaching me various dishes." I explained.

"I see. Whoever is the lucky woman that ends up with you sure is lucky Naruto." Kushina said with a smile.

"Thanks Kushina-san" I said.

"Naruto-niisan let's play!" Ayumi said.

"Alright, after I do the dishes." I said.

"Oh no you don't. You already did so much, I will be the one who will do the dished Naruto and no arguments." Kushina said in a strict manner.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

After an hour of playing with Ayumi, she was already exhausted and fell asleep on the couch.

"Looks like she wore herself out." Kushina said as she entered the living room.

"Yeah, but the kid has a lot of energy if I must say." I replied.

I carried Ayumi gently to make sure she doesn't wake up.

"Mind leading the way to her room?" I asked Kushina.

"Come, follow me." Kushina answered as she lead the way to Ayumi's room.

As we reached Ayumi's room, I gently placed her in bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm.

"You know, looking at you like that, I'm sure you'll be a good father someday." Kushina said to him gently.

"You think so?" I asked 'Because I wish she were to become my daughter and you my wife Kushina-sensei' I thought to myself.

"I know so." Kushina said with a smile.

We went downstairs and I was prepared to leave until I remembered to ask something.

"Kushina-san, have you found a repair shop for your car yet? I asked.

"No not yet, I'm still trying to find a close one." Kushina answered.

"Wanna come with me tomorrow then? I'm going to my mechanic to do some modification on my car? I can take you there and arrange for your car to be transported there as well." I offered.

"Are you sure it's okay Naruto? You already did so much for me that I wouldn't be able to repay your kindness." Kushina said.

"I already told you that I'm doing this from the kindness of my heart and with no strings attached." I said.

"Okay, thank very much Naruto." Kushina said with a huge smile.

'There's that smile once again' I thought as my heart beat fast.

"No problem. What time should I pick you up?" I asked.

"I'll be ready at 7:00am." Kushina answered.

"Alright then. See ya tomorrow and good night Kushina-san"I said as I went out.

"Good night Naruto" Kushina said as she closed the door.

-Line Break-Naruto's Room-

As I arrived at my mansion, I immediately went to my room and took a shower before wearing my pajamas and lie down on my bed.

'I got to spend a lot of time with Kushina-san today! And I got t know her daughter too' I thought to myself happily.

'I can't wait for tomorrow!' That was the last of my thoughts before I went to sleep.

 **And that's Chapter 2! That was a pretty long chapter! Well as always please review and feel free to give comments/suggestion/criticisms but also please be moderate about the criticisms :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Once again I would like to thank the people who followed and favorite my story and thank you again for the reviews that you people gave! I** **'ve been asking for some advice on should I use first person or third person way of writing and according to ncpfan(thanks btw), I should use third person so from now on I'll use third person. So here's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy.**

Naruto's P.O.V

"Damn I got to excited and woke up to early!" Naruto said out loud as he looked at the time which read 4:00am. "Guess I still have a few hours to kill before preparing."

Naruto went out to his balcony and simply stared at the still dark sky.

'I wonder what I should do with Kushina-sensei after we're finished with Kurama-san?' Naruto thought.

'hmm, maybe I should take her and Ayumi somewhere? Or will she be too busy?' Naruto thought again.

Naruto just stood there in his balcony thinking about the same thing over and over. It lasted for an hour and the sun was beginning to rise.

*sigh* "Maybe I'll get my answer after meeting up with Kurama-san" Naruto said out loud.

And with that, he prepared himself for the day.

-Line Break-Kushina's House-

Kushina's P.O.V

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Kushina woke up at the sound of her alarm. She set it at 5:30 so that she will have enough time to prepare until Naruto arrives.

'Time to get ready then' Kushina thought.

Kushina went to her daughter's room to check if she was still asleep but to her surprise, she saw Ayumi awake.

"Good morning Ayumi, why are you up so early?" Kushina asked.

"Good morning Kaa-chan, I slept early last night because I got tired while playing with Naruto-niisan remember?" Ayumi replied with a smile.

"Of course I remember, you had quite a lot f fun with him didn't you." Kushina replied.

"Neh Kaa-chan, what's Naruto-niisan like in school? Is he the same as I know him or is he different?" Ayumi asked.

Kushina was surprised by her daughter's question. "Why do you want to know?" Kushina asked.

"I like Naruto-niisan and it will be quite a shame if he's a different person in school." Ayumi answered.

"I see. Well you don't have to worry about it because he just as kind and caring in school as well. He's pretty responsible to." Kushina answered with a smile.

"I knew it!" Ayumi said out loud. "Neh Kaa-chan are you going somewhere today? You don't usually wake up this early unless if it's school time?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, Naruto is going to pick me up by 7:00am. We're going to his friend's repair shop to have the car fixed." Kushina answered.

"Naruto-niisan is coming!? Kaa-chan can I go with you please please!?" Ayumi asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not sure, Naruto's car can accomodate only 2 people unless if he brings the big one. But I don't have his number so I can't contact him." Kushina said.

"Haha I have Naruto-niisan's number with me!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"What? How?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"He gave it to me when we were playing! He told me to call him if ever I need him or something from him!" Ayumi replied with a big smile.

'She really is fond with Naruto now. And Naruto is willing to be there for her if ever she needs him.' Kushina thought to herself a smile gracing her lips.

"I see, well then why don't we give him a call shall we?" Kushina said to Ayumi with a smile on her face.

"Yay!" Ayumi shouted.

'You really are something Naruto, to get my daughter to like you this much.' Kushina thought as she dialed the number Ayumi dictated.

-Line Break-Naruto's Mansion-

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto heard his phone ringing and he immediately went to pick it up. When he checked it, it was an unknown number that was calling him.

'I wonder who this is?' Naruto asked himself as he clicked the accept button **(A.N. Is that what you call that button when you accept calls? I'm not sure)**.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

"Hello and good morning Naruto, it's me Kushina." Kushina said from the other line.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard her. "Oh. Good morning Kushina-san. How do you know my number?" Naruto managed to say.

"Ayumi gave it to me. She's asking if she can come with us today." Kushina said.

"Sure she can come with us." Naruto replied.

"Thank you Naruto. we'll see you in a while then" Kushina said.

"Alright." Naruto replied before clicking the end button.

Naruto put his cellphone down and went to his bathroom to take a bath. After awhile, Naruto finished preparing himself and went to his garage to get his car.

"Hmm, I should tell Obito-san to come with me since my car will undergo some customizations." Naruto said out loud.

Naruto then went back inside the mansion and went looking for Obito. After a few minutes, he found him talking Rin, both of them in their own little world laughing and blushing.

'Hoho, I didn't know that they liked each other.' Naruto thought as he saw them.

"Yo! Obito-san, Rin-san, sorry to interrupt but I need your help Obito-san." Naruto said, calling their attention.

"Ah Naruto-sama, what can I be of service of?" Obito asked.

"I'm going to Kurama-san today to have the Lamborghini customized but I'm also taking Kushina-sensei and her daughter to get her car fixed. We might end up going to other places since Ayumi is there so I'm gonna need you to drive the other car and wait for Kurama-san to finish customizing mine for you to take it home afterwards." Naruto explained.

"Understood Naruto-sama. Will you be taking the Conquest Knight XV for your outing Naruto-sama?" Obito asked.

"No, I'll be taking the Audi A8L Security today." Naruto answered.

"As you wish Naruto-sama. Shall we get going then?" Obito asked.

"Yeah, let's go. See ya later Rin-san and sorry for taking Obito-san away." Naruto said to Rin.

"It's okay Naruto-sama. If you'll excuse me, then I'll return to my duties" Rin said as she left.

-Line Break-Kushina's House-

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto arrived at Kushina's house 10 minutes early.

"At least it's only 10 minutes this time." Naruto said as he got out of his car.

"Obito-san, can you arrange for a truck to transport Kushina-sensei's car to Kurama's place? It's a red 2009 Kia Optima with the plate number KNM 996." Naruto asked Obito.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Obito answered and immediately contacted one of the truck company the Namikaze's owned.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he walked to the front door. Naruto knocked 2 times and waited for someone to answer.

"Coming!" Kushina said from the inside.

"Hello Naruto, your quite earlier than expected again." Kushina said as she gestured for Naruto to enter.

"Haha my grandparent drilled to me that being early is far better than being late." Naruto said as he entered the house.

"Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted as she ran towards Naruto to give him a big hug.

"Hey Ayumi! Ready for today?" Naruto asked as he picked Ayumi up form the floor and into his arms.

"Yeah!" Ayumi answered with a big smile.

"We'll go to Kurama-san first then we can go to wherever you want." Naruto told Ayumi. "Ready to go Kushina-san?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kushina answered.

With that said, they went outside.

"Kushina-san, Ayumi I want you to meet Obito-san, one of the adult friends I have since I was child." Naruto said as he introduced them to Obito.

"Ah I remember him, he was the one who brought the other car when we went to the grocery." Kushina said.

"Nice to meet you!" Ayumi greeted Obito.

"It is nice to meet you again Kushina-san, and nice to meet you Ayumi-san. I have need Naruto-sama's personal butler since he was 1 year old." Obito said with a bow.

"Naruto-sama, I have already contacted on of truck companies and they are on their way to Kurama-san with the car." Obito said to Naruto.

"Thank you Obito-san. Let's switch cars from here." Naruto said as he gave the keys to his Lamborghini.

Obito then entered Naruto's Lamborghini while Naruto, Kushina, and Ayumi entered the Audi.

-Line Break-Inside the Audi-

Naruto's P.O.V

"So I see you used a smaller car this time Naruto." Kushina said.

"Hehe, I figured this would be more practical than the Conquest Knight XV. But it still offers some hardcore protection." Naruto said.

"This is so awesome! Neh Naruto-niisan can I use your the built in T.V?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure, just pick whatever movie you want Ayumi." Naruto replied to Ayumi.

Ayumi immediately clicked one of the movies on the screen which was "Brave".

Naruto laughed as he heard the audio of the movie. 'Looks like Ayumi will be silent for awhile.' Naruto thought.

"Neh Naruto, where do you plan on taking us after we finish with the repair shop?" Kushina asked.

"That will all up to you and Ayumi." Naruto answered with a smile.

The trip was silent for a few minutes save for the movie Ayumi was watching. Until...

"So, have you girls decided where to go after the repair shop?" Naruto asked.

"How about a mall Naruto-niisan?" Ayumi answered.

"Yeah, a mall does seem interesting. It's been a while since I went to one anyway." Kushina said.

"A mall huh? Well I know the perfect mall then." Naruto said.

"Do you happen to own that mall aswell Naruto? Kushina asked in a joking manner.

"Actually..." Naruto said.

"Wow! First the grocery store we went to 2 nights ago and now a mall!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Haha, well my grandparents and parents were really into business and utilized every resource they had." Naruto answered.

"I see. It seems that you will be the one who will make go higher than it already is Naruto." Kushina said.

"What do you mean by that Kushina-san?" Naruto asked.

"You're very talented Naruto, I bet you could have passed your highschool during your first year and I wouldn't be surprised if you finish college in just a year as well." Kushina said.

'It was only because of you that I lowered myself.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hehe I'm glad you have that much confidence in me Kushina-san." Naruto said.

The trip was silent after that but occasionally, Naruto and Kushina would have some idle chit-chat from time to time.

-Line Break-Repair Shop-

"Looks like we're here." Naruto said as he got out of the car.

The three of them went inside the shop. Inside, they saw Obito talking with a 7 feet tall buff guy with blood red hair and eyes.

"Yo Kurama-san!". Naruto shouted to the man.

"Well if it isn't Naruto! How ya been kid?" Kurama aked with a grin.

"I've been doing well Kurama-san!" Naruto answered.

"Is that so? Well who's the woman and the kid there?" Kurama asked pointing towards Kushina and Ayumi.

"This is my sensei Kushina-san and her daughter Ayumi." Naruto answered while gesturing toward them.

"Nice to meet you Kurama-san." Kushina greeted to Kurama.

"Nice to meet you to. It's rare for Naruto to bring a woman to my shop so forgive my curiosity." Kurama said to Kushina.

"Hi." Ayumi greeted to Kurama nervously.

"Hi there little girl. No need to be scared." Kurama said with a gentle voice.

"Hehe, guess your appearance is intimidating to Ayumi." Naruto said to Kurama.

"Hn, well you have some explaining to do! One of you company truck delivered a red 2009 Kia Optima here earlier, said it was from you." Kurama said to Naruto.

"That's Kushina-san car, she needs it fixed and I suggested you to her because she having a hard time finding a repair shop." Naruto explained.

"I see, and I'm correct to assume that you also want you Lamborghini customized again?" Kuram asked.

"Yup, I only want a new color for it and add some designs in the exterior. I also need new leather for the seats." Naruto said.

"Okay, I can do that in just a few hours." Kurama said.

"Can you check the Kushina-san's car first so that we will know the damage." Naruto requested.

"Alright. Follow me." Kurama said.

They followed Kurama inside the deeper areas of the shop. They saw Kushina's car inside.

"Alright, let's see what we got." Kurama said as he placed his hand on car as if to listen to it's 'heart'.

"Hmm: the radiator was leaking which resulted with the engine overheating, the oil also needed changing. I can also sense that the break pads need replacing and the belts are going to squeak in a few moths time." Kurama said after a 10 seconds of 'feeling' the car.

"You were able to determine all that by just touching the car!?" Kushina asked with shock.

"Yes, I've been able to sense these types of things when I was 3 years old." Kurama answered Kushina.

"Looks like Hephaestus has done it again. So how long will it take to be repaired" Naruto said calling out his own personal nickname to Kurama.

"Well by the looks of it, I can fix all of that in 2 weeks time." Kurama said.

"Alright, I'll pay for it all right now." Naruto said as he pulled out his phone to link the cash to Kurama's account.

"Naruto! I'll pay for my own repairs." Kushina said as she heard Naruto said that he'll pay for it all.

"Nah, don't worry Kushina-san, I always do this to first time customers of Kurama-san." Naruto said to Kushina.

"It's true, it's what he does to those he introduces to me. Gives them assurance that I can do what I promised." Kurama said to Kushina.

"Naruto, you've been doing too much for me already!" Kushina said to Naruto.

"Then just consider it as my thank you for the four yeas that you have been my teacher." Naruto said with a smile.

"I would give up trying to convince him Kushina, he's as stubborn as a brick when it comes to being generous." Kurama said to Kushina.

*sigh* "Fine." Kushina said.

"Good, well then Kurama-san we'll be back in two weeks time to pick up the car." Naruto said to Kurama.

"Alright kid, it will be good as new. But first I'll do you customizations first." Kurama answered.

And with that Kurama went to work.

-Line Break-Inside Audi-

Kushina's P.O.V

"Well now that that's over, let's go to the mall!" Naruto said as he drove off.

"Alright! Mall time, mall time!" Ayumi shouted from the back.

While driving, Naruto noticed that Kushina had a troubled looked on her face.

"What's wrong Kushina-san?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you so kind to me Naruto? I haven't done anything to deserve your kindness." Kushina asked.

"Haven't done anything? Who do you think I learned my History lessons from?" Naruto replied.

"Well I don't see you giving the other teachers special treatment." Kushina said.

"Actually, some of the teachers a special card that would allow them to avail to any store that the Namikaze's own a 50% discount." Naruto answered.

"But the driving, the patience, the time you give spend with me and my daughter instead of your friends the..." Kushina said but was cut off when Naruto said.

"All of which comes form the bottom of my heart sensei. I told you before that I'm doing this because I want to do it. There are no strings attached to it. I was raised this way by my grandparents and parents and I you are one of the special people in my life"

Kushina remained silent after Naruto said that.

'He thinks if me as someone who's special to him?' Kushina thought.

'He acts both like a father or brother to Ayumi. He is patient to all of our requests. He even accepts all the requests we make.' Kushina though some more.

"You really are something Naruto. Thank you for everything." Kushina said to Naruto with a smile.

"No problem Kushina-san." Naruto replied.

The trip was silent after that. Kushina may not realize it, but her feelings for Naruto is slowly but surely turning into something more than just as her favorite student **(A.N. Hehe).**

-Line Break-After mall-Kushina's house

Naruto's P.O.V

"Well did you have fun Ayumi?" Naruto asked Ayumi as they entered Kushina's house.

"Yes! Thank you very much Naruto-niisan, I love all the new dresses and toys you bought me!" Ayumi said as she gave Naruto a big hug.

"That's good since the point of the malling was for you to have fun." Naruto said as he hugged Ayumi back.

"What about you Kushina-san, did you have fun?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Yes I did, thank you again Naruto, for everything." Kushina said with a smile.

'Your smile alone is enough Kushina-san' Naruto thought.

"No problem as long as you girls enjoyed." Naruto said.

After finshing all the unloading and placing all of Kushina and Ayumi's things inside the house, Naruto checked his watch which read 8:30pm.

"Well I guess I should get going. I had a lot of fun you two." Naruto said as he left the house and went towards his car.

"Bye-bye Naruto-niisan, see you on Monday when you pick Kaa-chan up!" Ayumi shouted from the house.

"Wait Naruto!" Kushina said while she too went out of the house.

"Hmm? What is it Kushina-san?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

Kushina then gave Naruto a kiss on his left cheek and said "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun." Kushina then went back inside to her house.

Naruto was left speechless, but he his brain was still functioning enough for him to enter his car and drive.

-Line Break-Inside Audi-

Naruto slapped himself while driving to make sure that the kiss on his cheek was not a dream. Naruto slapped himself again to make sure hearing a 'kun' suffix on his name coming from Kushina was not a dream. After confirming that it wasn't a dream.

"WOHOOO!" Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs.

-Line Break-Kushina's house-

Kushina was tucking Ayumi to bed. While Kushina was doing this, she thought of the action she did a while back to Naruto.

'Did I really just kiss Naruto-kun in the cheek and I just added a 'kun' suffix on his name' Kushina thought. She was rumbled from her thoughts when she heard Ayumi.

"Neh Kaa-chan, is what Naruto-niisan doing to me the feeling of having a daddy?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Ayumi-chan, but what do you feel when Naruto plays with you?" Kushina asked.

"I feel like I can trust him with everything, I feel like the emptiness of not having a daddy is filled by him." Ayumi said.

"Then that maybe the feeling of having a daddy indeed." Kushina said.

"I see, well good night Kaa-chan. I love you." Ayumi said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you to Ayumi-chan." Kushina said as she kissed her forehead and left the room.

'Naruto-kun, you were able to fill the emptiness in my daughter in just 2 days time. What other things will you be able to do.' Kushina thought as she went to her bedroom and went to sleep.

Unknown to Kushina, the fact that she started calling Naruto as Naruto-kun means that her heart is starting to open up once more to the feeling that she had lost after her husband left her. The feeling of love.

 **And that's chapter 3! I guess this is the part where the love will bloom between the two haha. I have a couple of questions for all of you who is reading this story and please PM me your answer or ou can write it on the review wall.**

 **Question#1: Should I introduce Kushina's ex-husband and let him meet Naruto?**

 **Sub-question#1 for 1: If yes please suggest a name for the husband.**

 **Sub-question#2 for 1: Do I let them fight?**

 **Question#2: Should I create a lemon in the long run and change the rating to M?**

 **Well as always please review and feel free to give comments/suggestions/criticism and be moderate about the criticisms :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Thank you all for your answers for my questions in the previous chapter and I greatly appreciate the positive reviews that my story got.** **Well with that said, here's chapter 4.**

-Monday-Naruto's Mansion-

Naruto's P.O.V

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Naruto got up from bed after hearing his alarm. He didn't know why but he was feeling extra excited to pick Kushina up today.

'Probably because she kissed me on the cheek last night and called me Naruto-kun' Naruto thought.

Naruto went down to the dining hall to get some breakfast. He had a simple american-breakfast. As he was eating, a presence made herself know to him.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, off to bring your sensei to school again I see." Rin said.

"Good morning Rin-san, yeah I'm gonna do this for 2 weeks since Kushina-san's car is still with Kurama-san." Naruto replied.

"Most people would find this annoying you know, but you seem to like your job hehe. Are that in love with your sensei Naruto-sama?" Rin teased.

Naruto blushed with what Rin said.

"What about you and Obito-san?! I could practically see hearts in both of your eyes when I saw you!" Naruto said, teasing Rin back.

"I don't know what your saying Naruto-sama." Rin said with a blush.

"What's this, is the mighty Rin Nohara blushing! Hahaha" Naruto shouted before laughing hard.

Rin then smacked Naruto's head which caused him to stop and say "OW!".

"That's none of your business Naruto-sama!" Rin said with a pout.

"Hehe sorry Rin-san, that's just payback from all the teasing you did to me." Naruto said with a smile.

"But seriously though, are you and Obito-san a couple or something?" Naruto asked.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"We've actually been together for a year now Naruto-sama." Rin answered.

Naruto's eyes widened with what Rin just said.

"No freaking way!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry for not telling you Naruto-sama." Rin apologized with a bow.

"Why the heck are you apologizing! This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Rin-san, I order you to have a day off with Obito-san and go on a date!" Naruto commanded.

"But Naruto-sama, our duties..." Rin began to say.

"Can be done by the other maids and butlers." Naruto said.

*sigh* "No use arguing with you Naruto-sama." Rin said.

"Good! Now off you go and tell Obito-san about this." Naruto said as he finished his breakfast and went back to his room to prepare.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Rin ssaid before Naruto left.

-Line Break- Kushina's house-

Naruto's P.O.V

'Early ones again.' Naruto thought as he exited his car.

Naruto then walked into the front door and knocked 2 times. The door opened revealing Ayumi as the one who opened it.

"Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted as she jumped into Naruto's arms.

"Yo! You seem to be full of energy today Ayumi." Naruto said as he caught her.

"Kaa-chan is still upstairs preparing. Let's play Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi said as she let go of Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said as he entered the house.

Naruto played with Ayumi for a good 12 minutes until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I'm ready to go." Kushina greeted as she reached the living room.

'Yes! The 'kun' suffix is still there!' Naruto thought.

"Good morning Kushina-san." Naruto greeted back.

"We'll be going now Ayumi, wait for your aunt Tsunade again and be good to her alright?" Kushina said to Ayumi.

"Yes Kaa-chan, bye-bye. Bye-bye aswell Naruto-niisan." Ayumi said to both Naruto and Kushina.

"See ya later Ayumi." Naruto said to Ayumi.

And with that, they left the house and entered the car.

-Line Break-Inside Lamborghini-

Naruto's P.O.V

"So, how was your Sunday Kushina-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well Anko-san,Kurenai-san and Shizune-san came over, we talked about various things in life. What about you Naruto-kun, how was your Sunday?" Kushina asked after she answered Naruto's question

"Pretty good actually, my friends had a surprise visit to my house since I didn't join them in their outing last Saturday. Played all they hahaha." Naruto answered.

"I see." Kushina said.

The trip was silent after that and after a 30 minutes, they reached school.

"Naruto-kun, I have to teach supplementary class today so I'll be late, will that be okay for you?" Kushina asked.

"No problem. I'll just wait in school grounds until your finished." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll see you in class then Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she left the car.

Naruto drove to the car park and went to his classroom.

-Line Break-Naruto's Classroom-

When Naruto entered the classroom, he was surprised to see Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru inside all three with their heads on top of their desks.

"Woah, what happened to you three?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, Itachi-nii brought his girlfriend over last night after our gaming in your house, don't have to tell you why I didn't get any sleep." Sasuke said.

"My mom was being troublesome so I left early." Shimakaru said.

"Temari." was all Gaara said before placing his head on his desk once again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to their answers

"I see." Naruto said as he made his way to his own table.

The four of them waited for class to start.

-Line Break-Lunch time-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina was with her fellow teachers during lunch time, they were talking about school stuff for a few minutes until Anko brought something up.

"So Kushina, I heard from Kakashi that Naruto brings you to school?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, he offered to bring me to school and home until my car is fixed." Kushina answered.

"Nice, you get to ride on that sweet car of his!" Anko said.

"Let's talk about what we talked about yesterday Kushina." Kurenai said.

Kushina dreaded this topic. The topic of their talk yesterday was if Kushina would be willing to date once again.

"I told you already I don't want to... at least not yet." Kushina answered.

"Kushina it's been six years since that bastard of a husband of your left you. He left you for another woman before you even gave birth to Ayumi! How long are you gonna stand this?" Anko aked.

"It's hard you know, I just don't want to be hurt again." Kushina answered

"Kushina, may I give a suggestion?" Shizune asked.

"What is it Shizune?" Kushina asked in return.

"Why not try it with Naruto?" Shizune said.

"What! Why the hell would you suggest something like that!" Kushina shouted.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. He's already got everything in the world except a woman in his life." Anko said.

"Anko! Shizune! Are you two even hearing what your saying! I'm 28 and a mother and Naruto is just 18!" Kushina shouted at the two.

"Age doesn't matter in love Kushina besides didn't you say that Ayumi is very fond of him? How do you think she'll feel if she had Naruto as a father? I bet she'll be the happiest child in the world!" Anko said.

"And nothing is wrong with Naruto, he's not like those other snoby stuck-up rich boys who thinks that they can get whatever they want just because they have money." Shizune said.

"No! I can't do that to him! He still has a lot to look forward to in the future. He can still have a girl his age." Kushina said to the two.

"Just think about it Kushina. Think about how Naruto will be as a boyfriend to you, how he will be as a husband, and how he will be as a father to Ayumi." Shizune said.

"I've been Naruto's teacher for 4 years as well Kushina, and I can tell that he's pretty fond of you as well." Kurenai said.

The bell rang after that and the teacher prepared for their respective classes.

-Line Break-After Kushina's supplementary class-

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto was playing Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate while waiting for Kushina to finish her supplementary class. After 2 hours, he heard Kushina calling for him.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina said while nearing at him. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem Kushina-sensei, Had my 3Ds to keep me fun haha." Naruto said.

"Let's get going then." Kushina said.

They both entered Naruto's car and drove off.

-Line Break-Inside Lamborghini-

Naruto's P.O.V

The drive was silent for a few minutes and Naruto took the opportunity to glance at Kushina. He saw her in a deep thought and it looks like it was troubling her.

"Something happened Kushina-san?" Naruto asked.

Kushina didn't reply because she was still in deep thought.

"Kushina-san?" Naruto called a little louder.

"Huh? Oh sorry what was that Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked when she finally snapped back to reality.

"I asked if something happened? You look troubled." Naruto said.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." Kushina said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He didn't want to pry too much and it seems personal to Kushina.

-Line Break-Kushina's house-

Naruto's P.O.V

They arrived at Kushina's house after 30 minutes.

"Well here we are." Naruto announced.

Kushina didn't respond.

"Kushina-san were here." Naruto said when he didn't see Kushina move.

"Oh! Ah thank you Naruto-kun. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kushina asked.

"Sure if you don't mind. I'll cook again" Naruto said.

"Haha Ayumi is going to love that." Kushina said.

They both exited the car and went inside.

"Oh looks like your back." Tsunade said.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted when she saw them.

"Hello Ayumi, were you a good girl?" Kushina asked while hugging Ayumi.

"Yup." Ayumi answered.

"Nice to see you again Naruto, looks like your still Kushina's driver hehe." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Good to see you to Tsunade-san, yeah I'm still her driver until the car's repaired." Naruto said to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, would you like to join us for dinner? Naruto is going to cook and you have to try his dishes!" Kushina asked Tsunade.

"Oh so you can cook as well huh Naruto? Why not, after all I'd like to try it for myself" Tsunade replied.

"Naruto-niisan is cooking!" Ayumi screamed.

"Hehe well why don;t you ladies wait until I finish cooking alright?" Naruto said as he went to the kitchen.

-Line Break-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina kept on thinking about what the other teachers told her.

'Naruto-kun as a boyfriend? Naruto-kun as a husband? Naruto-kun as Ayumi's father?' Kushina thought over and over again.

It's true that Naruto has been very kind to her and Ayumi. Naruto is always patient to wait for her whenever she was late. And Naruto is a very handsome guy.

'Stop that! Kushina your an adult! He's just a teenager!' Kushina reprimanded herself.

'But what if we do work?' Kushina thought again.

'Is Naruto-kun in to older women? Will he mind if knowing that he wasn't her first?' Kushina thought once again.

Kushina's thought were so deep that she didn't even notice that Naruto announced that dinner was ready.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto-niisan said that dinner is ready!" Ayumi said.

"Oh sorry Ayumi-chan I'm coming." Kushina replied.

When Kushina entered the dining room, she saw a very delicious looking dish in front of the table.

"This looks really good Naruto! It even smells so good!" Tsunade said.

"Hehe I'd like to present an original dish of mine, Roast pork, Just kidding **(A.N. You can check shokugeki no soma for this dish).** " Naruto said.

"Looks like you outdid yourself again Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

They all started eating.

"This is so good! Kushina you weren't kidding when you said that I must try his dishes!" Tsunade said after taking more bites.

"Naruto-niisan is the best!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it!" Naruto said with a smile.

Kushina blushed when she saw Naruto smile.

'Why am I acting like this!' Kushina thought to herself.

"You know with your skills, you would make an excellent husband to the lucky woman in the future!" Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

'I also told him that the last time he cooked for us' Kushina thought.

'Think about it Kushina' Shizune's words came back to Kushina's thoughts.

'Am I... falling for Naruto-kun?' Kushina asked herself.

-Line Break-

Naruto's P.O.V

After dinner, Kushina announced that she will do the dishes and Tsunade had to go, so Naruto was left to play with Ayumi.

"Neh Naruto-niisan, do you have a girlfriend?" Ayumi asked.

Naruto was shocked with the question.

"No, why do you ask?" Naruto asked after answering her question.

"It's hard to believe Naruto-niisan has no girlfriend, you can do almost anything!" Ayumi said.

"Hehe, I just can't find one yet." Naruto said.

'It's because I like your mother.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Neh Naruto-niisan, do you like it when you come here and play with me?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course I do Ayumi, why do you ask that?" Naruto asked.

"It's just... I'm scared that you'll get bored with me and stop coming here." Ayumi said.

"Hey look at me Ayumi." Naruto instructed.

Ayumi followed Naruto's instruction.

"I will never ever get bored playing with you okay? So don't be scared." Naruto said with conviction on his voice.

"You really mean it?" Ayumi asked.

"I do." Naruto said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi said while hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged Ayumi back.

-Line Break-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina heard the conversation Naruto and Ayumi had. Kushina couldn't help but shed some tears when she saw them. She was moved on how Naruto promised Ayumi that he will never be bored with her.

'He really is the best for Ayumi." Kushina thought.

Kushina was beginning to see Naruto in a new light, one that shines brighter that the sun itself. She still didn't know it yet but she really was slowly but surely falling in love with Naruto Namikaze.

-Line Break-

Naruto's P.O.V

After a few more hours of playing with Ayumi, Naruto announced that he had to go.

"Will you be playing with me again tomorrow Naruto-niisan?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course I will." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Thank you for everything Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Anytime Kushina-san. I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said as he left the house and entered his car and drove off.

-Line Break-Naruto's Mansion-

Naruto entered the mansion and was greeted by dozens of maids and butlers. Naruto greeted back and went to his room.

"Kushina-san kept on spacing out inside the car earlier. I wonder what's wrong?" Naruto said out loud.

"Oh well, I hope it's nothing serious." Naruto said again as he prepared himself for bed.

-Line Break-Kushina's House-

Kushina's .

"Neh Kaa-chan, what do you think about Naruto-niisan?" Ayumi asked while Kushina was tucking her to bed.

"Why do you ask Ayumi-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Well because Naruto-niisan is the best! He can do almost anything and he is very nice, I wish Naruto-niisan were my daddy!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"But Ayumi that would mean that Naruto-kun would become my husband." Kushina said.

"I wouldn't mind Kaa-chan, if that were to happen, I get to call Naruto-niisan as papa!" Ayumi said.

Kushina was shocked by this. Ayumi was really okay for Kushina to marry Naruto(not that she was planning to anyway)!

"And Kaa-chan, you also became a lot more happier when Naruto-niisan started coming over." Ayumi said.

"Is that so Ayumi-chan? Well enough of your imaginations and get ready for bed, I still have to work tomorrow." Kushina said as she kissed her daughter.

"Good night Kaa-chan." Ayumi said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Ayumi-chan." Kushina replied as she closed the door.

Kushina made her way to her room and started thinking.

'A lot of things did change ever since Naruto-kun started coming over. Ayumi has been smiling and laughing a lot and I have been happy as well.' Kushina thought.

Kushina let these thoughts linger as she fell asleep. Little did she know that the seeds of love have already been planted in her heart and it is starting to bud. Only time will tell on when it will bloom.

 **And that's chapter 4! Love is gonna bloom between the two! Haha. Anyway time for the results of the questions I posted from the previous chapter.**

 **For question number one: the results were 6 for yes and 6 for no, which means it's a tie people! Hmm what to do... You know what I'll ask the question once again but more detailed this time.**

 **Question: Do I introduce Kushina's ex-husband in the later chapters. If the majority of the vote is yes, then I'll have to figure out a plotline for him to appear in some point. But if the majority of the vote is no, then I'll just put him in a simple flashback in one of the chapters as Naruto and Kushina will eventually need t0 discuss this issue. So please PM me or write your vote in the review wall :)**

 **Now then back to the results...**

 **For question number two: the results were hands down yes. Haha looks like I'm gonna have to practice writing a lemon since you people want it. It will happen in the future chapter so better stay tuned :)**

 **Well I guess that's it folks and as always please review and feel free to give comments/suggestion/criticisms and be moderate about the criticisms :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update cause my schedule got busy. By the way I made a mistake in chapter 4 about the part where it** **'s been five years when Kushina was left behind by her husband, it was suppose to be two years only so I apologize for that, I already changed it so no more worries hehe.** **Anyway chapter 5 is up!**

Kushina's P.O.V

*sigh* 'Why did I wake up before my alarm went off?' Kushina thought.

Seeing that nothing can be done, Kushina went downstairs to make breakfast for her and Ayumi. While Kushina was doing this, she heard footsteps going downstairs.

"Good morning Kaa-chan." Ayumi greeted when she reached Kushina.

"Good morning Ayumi-chan, why are you up so early?" Kushina asked after greeting her.

"I heard you cooking and woke up." Ayumi answered.

"I see, sorry for disturbing you." Kushina said.

"It's alright Kaa-chan. I wonder what time will Naruto-niisan be arriving?" Ayumi wondered out loud.

"You know him, probably early again hehe." Kushina said giggling.

"Yeah, your probably right hehe." Ayumi said with a giggle as well.

The two of them then ate breakfast. After that, Kushina went upstairs to prepare herself for the day. Since Kushina started her day early, she also finished preparing herself early and is now waiting for Naruto to arrive.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Naruto-niisan is here!" Ayumi shouted.

They both went to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Naru..." Kushina was about to greet but stopped when she saw that it wasn't Naruto who was at the door. It was Obito.

"Good morning Kushina-san. Naruto-sama sent me to pick you up." Obito said.

"Good morning Obito -san." Kushina greeted.

"Neh Obito-san where Naruto-niisan?" Ayumi asked.

Kushina also wanted to know, she really wanted to see Naruto again.

"Naruto-sama has contracted a fever,cough, and colds today." Obito answered.

"A flu! Will he be okay?" Kushina asked with worry evident in her tone.

"Naruto-sama will be fine, Th doctor said he just needs a few days rest ." Obito answered.

"I see." Kushina said.

"Well, let's be off then." Obito said as he gestured to the car.

"Be a good girl Ayumi-chan." Kushina said to Ayumi as she went to the car.

-Line Break-School-Lunch Time-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina ate in silence while the teachers with her were chatting with each other. Her mind always wondering how Naruto is doing.

"Are you alright Kushina?" Anko asked.

Kushina snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the question.

"Huh?" Kushina said.

"Clearly your not." Anko said.

"What's bothering you Kushina?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. I think I'm just a bit sleepy because I woke up so early." Kushina answered.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked again.

"Yes I'm sure." Kushina said.

Accepting her answer, the teachers went back to chatting with one another until the bell rang.

The entire day, Kushina couldn't stop worrying about Naruto.

-Line Break-After school-

Kushina went to where the cars were parked and saw Obito waiting there for her.

"Sorry I'm late Obito-san." Kushina said.

"It's quite alright Kushina-san, Naruto-sama already informed me that you have a busy schedule." Obito said.

They both entered the car and Obito drove off.

The ride was silent for a good 15 minutes. Obito wasn't one for talking and Kushina was still thinking how Naruto is doing. The silence continued until.

"Obito-san, do you think Ayumi and I could visit Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Hmm his fever is pretty intense and you may get infected." Obito answered.

"I see." Kushina said in disappointment.

"But... I think Naruto-sama will like it a lot if you did visit him." Obito said.

Kushina's face lit up after hearing that.

"So can we visit him?" Kushina asked again.

"Yes you can." Obito answered.

Kushina was happy to hear that. The drive to her home was silent once again.

-Line Break-Kushina's house-

"I'll be waiting here Kushina-san." Obito said.

"Alright. We won't take long." Kushina said as she entered her house.

"Welcome back Kaa-chan!" Ayumi said as she ran towards Kushina.

Kushina hugged Ayumi and said. "Ayumi, we're going to see Naruto-kun,so go upstairs and change alright?".

"We're going to see Naruto-niisan!." Ayumi screamed as she ran upstairs to change.

Kushina smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yo Kushina, I heard Naruto contracted a fever." Tsunade said.

"Yeah he did." Kushina said.

"Too bad, I really wanted to taste some more of his cooking. I hope he gets well soon." Tsunade said.

"I know right." Kushina said.

Ayumi came running down the stairs full dressed now.

"Let's go Kaa-chan!" Ayumi said.

"Alright, well I'll see you then Tsunade." Kushina said.

"Alright, I'll be going as well." Tsunade said.

They all went outside and Tsunade went inside her car while Kushina and Ayumi approached Obito.

"We're ready Obito-san." Kushina said.

Obito nodded and went inside the car with Kushina and Ayumi following suit.

-Line Break-Naruto's Mansion-

Kushina's P.O.V

"We have arrived." Obito announced as he got off the car.

Kushina's eyes were wide when she got off the car. Even though she expected this, she still couldn't help but be shocked because she has never seen a mansion before. **(A.N Imagine 'The Manor')**.

"Wow, Naruto-niisan's place is so cool!" Ayumi said.

They reached the front doors they were greeted by a maid.

"Obito-kun! Your back and I see that you brought guests." Rin said to Obito.

"Good to be back Rin-chan. This is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto-sama's teacher, and this is Ayumi Uzumaki, Kushina-san's daughter." Obito said.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina-san, Ayumi-san, I'm Rin Nohara the head maid." Rin said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too Rin-san." Kushina said.

"Hello!" Ayumi said with a big smile.

Rin opened the front door and were greeted by a lot of maids and butlers.

"I have to return to my duties Kushina-san, Ayumi-san. I bid you good evening" Obito said as he left.

"I'll lead you to Naruto-sama's room." Rin said.

The wall to Naruto's room was silent. Kushina and Ayumi took the time to look around as they followed Rin.

"Naruto-sama speaks highly of you Kushina-san" Rin said.

"Really?!" Kushina said with shock.

"Oh yes, he seems to like the way you teach. He says that he understands your lessons a lot faster than any other teacher." Rin said.

'I didn't know Naruto-kun liked my teaching that much." Kushina thought.

The walk was silent once again until they finally reached the front door of Naruto's room.

"Please wait here for a moment." Rin instructed.

Rin knocked twice.

"Naruto-sama, it's Rin, may I enter?" Rin asked.

"*Cough* Sure Rin-san." *Cough*." Naruto answered from behind the doors.

Rin entered. Kushina and Ayumi waited outside for a few seconds until Rin came out.

"You may enter now." Rin said.

Kushina and Ayumi entered the room and saw Naruto on a king sized bed.

"Hey Kushina-san, Ayumi! *cough*, I surely didn't expect you two to visit." Naruto said with a weak smile.

"Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted as she went near Naruto.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked with worry evident on her tone.

"Still feeling drained of energy but doctor said I'll be fine in a few days." Naruto answered.

Naruto then faced Ayumi and said "Sorry I couldn't play with you today Ayumi.".

"It's okay Naruto-niisan, you focus on beating this fever!" Ayumi said.

The three of them talked for hours. The topics were various **(A.N. Terribly sorry guys and gals, I just couldn't thik of a very good conversation without it becoming so boring)**.

There was a knock from the door.

"Naruto-sama,it's Obito, may I come in?" Obito asked from the outside.

"Yeah, come in Obito-san." Naruto replied.

The door opened and Obito entered.

"Kushina-san, Ayumi-san, it's getting late, I must drive you home now." Obito said to Kushina and Ayumi.

Kushina checked her watch and it read 9:00pm.

"Oh dear it really is late!" Kushina said out loud.

"Looks like talking with you girls makes time fly huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes it seems so. Well we have to get going Naruto-kun. Let's go Ayumi-chan." Kushina said.

"But I still wanna stay with Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi said.

"Don't worry Ayumi, once I get well I'll take you and Kushina-san somewhere to make up for our lost play time alright?" Naruto said to Ayumi.

"Really!" Ayumi asked Naruto.

"That's of course if Kushina-san agrees." Naruto said while looking at Kushina.

"Please Kaa-chan?" Ayumi asked Kushina with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." Kushina said.

"It's settled then." Naruto said.

Ayumi then went out of the room. Kushina was about to follow until.

"I'm really glad you came to visit me Kushina-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked our company Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina called out.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"If it's not too much...can you...um...call...me...Kushina-'chan' instead?" Kushina asked with a blush.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Um...what?!" Naruto asked with a bit of shock on his voice.

"I mean...we are close now...and Ayumi also likes you...and um... I call you Naruto-kun...and maybe...it will fit better if..." Kushina was blushing while stuttering with her words.

"I would be honored to call you with a 'chan' suffix Kushina-chan!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Kushina was shocked and happy that Naruto agreed to her request.

"I see. I'm glad Naruto-kun. Get well soon." Kushina said as she left the room.

-Line Break-Kushina's house-

Obito left after dropping Kushina and Ayumi off and said that he will be most likely the one who will bring her to school.

Now, Kushina was tucking Ayumi in to bed.

"Good night Ayumi-chan, I love you." Kushina said as she kissed her daughter.

"Good night Kaa-chan." Ayumi said.

Kushina then left and went to her room. As she lied down on her bed, she replayed the events that happened in Naruto house.

'Why do I feel so worried about Naruto-kun? And why do I also feel relaxed when I'm with him? He's just my student!' Kushina thought.

'And I feel something in my chest the moment he called me with a 'chan' suffix.' Kushina thought some more.

'Oh well. I hope Naruto-kun gets well soon.' Kushina though as she let sleep take her.

 **And that's chapter 5! Kushina centered for this chapter! Anyway time to tell you people the results of about the question if the ex should appear or not.**

 **Let's start for those who answered yes. I counted the new people who voted for him being introduced both in reviews and PM's and added it with the previous 6 people and got a total of 13 votes.**

 **BUT! When I counted those who answered with no. Both in reviews and PM's...I stopped counting after 25 and I still didn't add the previous 6 people.**

 **So by the public's decision I will NOT introduce the ex-husband anymore and due to the request of those who voted 'NO' about not even bothering with a flashback regarding the ex-husband...well I guess I won't bother about that as well. So it will all be centered on Naruto and Kushina's love story.**

 **Now then I have a question: Should I introduce a character who wants to have Naruto for herself? Yes or No. Please answers on the review wall or PM me :)**

 **Well I guess that's it folks and as always please review and feel free to give comments/suggestion/criticisms and be moderate about the criticisms :)**


	6. Announcement

**Hey people, I'm so sorry but this is not an update but an announcement... I won't be able to update for quite some time becuase I have a boxing tournament coming next week and I'm going to have to train hard all week long. But don't worry, this story is NOT discontinued and I will update after my training and tournament :)**

 **By the way, if any of you want to adopt this story or create something similar to it, I have no problem with that and perhaps it will be intresting to read if ever I see such a thing :)**

 **Well I guess that's it then! Once again I'm sorry for not updating**


	7. Short Chapter before hiatus

**Hey guys, I know I made an announcement yesterday about not being able to update but this chapter has been hanging around in my saved documents and thought I** **'ll just post this. It's just a short chapter that I made after posting chapter 5 and it will only do the 'lost play time' promise that Naruto made :)**

-Saturday-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina was woke up early to make breakfast for her and Ayumi, she also picked out the clothes that they were going to wear. The reason for this is because Naruto is going to pick them up and take them somewhere to make-up for the lost 'play time' with Ayumi just as he promised when they visited last Tuesday.

 _-flash back-_

 _Naruto recovered from his fever on a Thursday and was back on being Kushina's 'transport'._

" _It's good that you finally recovered Naruto-kun" Kushina said._

" _Yeah, I couldn't let a fever beat me like that now can I? Naruto said._

" _You know, your going to have to do a lot of make-up homeworks since you were out for two days." Kushina said with a teasing voice._

" _Nothing I can't handle Kushina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed._

" _By the way Kushina-chan. Are you and Ayumi available this Saturday?" Naruto asked._

" _Hmm. Yes I think we are, why do you ask?" Kushina asked after answering Naruto's question._

" _I'm going to fulfill that promise I made when the two of you visited." Naruto said with a smile._

" _You mean the 'take us somewhere to make up for lost time playtime' promise to Ayumi?" Kushina asked._

" _Yup!" Naruto answered._

 _-flash back end-_

'I wonder where he's going to take us?' Kushina thought.

-Line break-

Kushina and Ayumi were now dressed and ready and are currently waiting for Naruto to arrive.

*knock knock*

"He's here!" Ayumi shouted as she ran towards the door.

Kushina smiled at Ayumi's energy.

'Ayumi really has been looking forward to this.' Kushina thought as she went to the door.

"Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted as she hugged Naruto.

"Yo Ayumi! Good morning Kushina-chan." Naruto greeted to the two Uzumaki's

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Kushina greeted back with a smile.

"So you two are ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Ayumi said.

"Yes we are." Kushina said.

"Alright then." Naruto said.

And with that the three of them went inside Naruto's car(the Audi).

-Line break-Inside Audi-

"So Naruto-kun, where do you plan on taking us?" Kushina asked.

"Tokyo Disneyland." Naruto answered.

"Really! It's gonna be my first time going there!" Ayumi shouted.

"Well then, I'll make sure that we visit every inch of the park." Naruto said to Ayumi with a smile.

"Yay! Your the best Naruto-niisan!" Ayumi shouted with a very big smile.

Kushina smiled at Ayumi's proclamation.

'You really know how to make Ayumi smile her brightest smile Naruto-kun'.

 **N. I'll skip all the traveling cause it's gonna get draggy if I try to write it)**

-Line Break-Tokyo Disneyland-

"We're here!" Naruto announced.

Kushina and Ayumi can only look in awe at the theme park. It was there first time going to Disneyland.

"Well then, let's go in!" Naruto said out loud.

And they all went in.

-Line Break-Several hours later-

Third Person P.O.V

The entire day was exhausting for Kushina, Ayumi, and Naruto. They went to all the attractions, attended all of it's parade shows, and ate tons of food from various restaurants. All in all, the entire day was fun for the three of them.

-Line Break-Kushina's house-

Naruto's P.O.V

Kushina led the way to Ayumi's room for Naruto. Ayumi was to tired to stay awake after their Disneyland experience. Naruto was as gentle as ever while carrying Ayumi and after reaching the room, Naruto gently placed Ayumi in her bed. They both went outside the house since Naruto had to leave.

"Well I'll be going now Kushina-chan." Naruto said.

"Thank you for the wonderful time Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a big smile.

"Anytime, I'm glad you and Ayumi had fun." Naruto said with a smile.

Kushina then kissed Naruto on the cheek and said with a whisper"I really appreciate everything Naruto-kun.".

And with that Kushina went inside.

Naruto once again felt his brain stop functioning for a few seconds until it finally began functioning again.

'I could really get used to this.' Naruto as he entered his car and drove off.

-Line Break-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina went to her room and lay on her bed, she really can't deny it anymore now can she?

'I really am falling for Naruto-kun.' Kushina thought with a blush.

'I wonder how he feels about me?' Kushina thought again as she went to sleep.

Unknown to her, she already holds Naruto's heart for the past four years. Only time will tell on when they will discover each others feelings.

 **Short chapter done! I just really wanted to let this out before going all out on training for the tournament so here it is :) Thank you for those who wished me luck and I promise after the tournament I will really update the story :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Well….I'm back? Or just trying to revive myself? Anyway it's been a long time and I'm not sure how to say sorry or make an excuse for saying that I've discontinued this story…..Well I made a chapter to see if this story can be resurrected from the dead so here it is!**

-Sunday - Naruto's mansion- 8:30 am

Naruto's P.O.V

"My legs are killing me!" Naruto said as he woke up.

'Guess it's no surprise after all the things we did in Disney land.' Naruto thought.

Naruto did some stretching to relieve him of some of the body pain.

*ONE PUNCH!*

"Hmm? Why is Kurama calling?" Naruto said as he checked his phone.

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I'm finished with Kushina's car." Kurama replied.

"Huh? I thought you said it would take 2 weeks? It's only been a week!" Naruto said.

"My brother came back from abroad and helped me out so it took less the time." Kurama said.

*sigh* "I guess we'll pick it up then?" Naruto said dejectedly.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing…..just nothing" Naruto lied.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Kurama said and hung up.

"I guess my service ends here huh?" Naruto said to himself.

-Line Break- Kushina's house-

Kushina's P.O.V

Kushina was feeling great this morning. No body aches(which was odd), weather was nice, what could go wrong?

*phone ring*

'It's Naruto-kun' Kushina thought.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Kushina said with enthusiasm.

"Good morning Kushina-chan, Kurama called and said that your car repairs are done." Naruto replied.

"That's…..too fast…." Kushina said.

"His brother came back and helped him. Are you available today so that we could pick it up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh….um…sure…I'll just contact Tsunade to babysit Ayumi." Kushina said.

"Ok then, I'll be there in 2 hours?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kushina replied before hanging up.

And the perfect day became sad for Kushina.

-Two hours later-

Kushina's P.O.V

"Leave Ayumi to me Kushina." Tsunade said.

"Thank you very much Tsunade." Kushina said.

"Why do you look so melancholy? Aren't you happy that you have your car back?" Tsunade asked.

".….Is it that obvious?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, I mean your face says it all." Tsunade answered.

"It's nothing…nothing at all." Kushina said.

"Hey, is this about…." Tsunade was about say until

*VROOM*

"Damn, who's car is that?! It's to loud!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"That's Naruto, I think all Lambo's are like that." Kushina said.

"Woah stop right there! Did you just say Lambo? As in Lamborghini?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen it yet haven't you?" Kushina asked.

"Hell no! So what type is it?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"I think it was a…..umm…" Kushina struggling to find the answer.

"Veneno. It's a Lamborghini Veneno." Naruto said as he entered, with Ayumi on his back. "Ayumi let me in case you're wondering."

"Damn!That's a $4.5M and there's only three available for sale in the world with that model!" Tsunade said.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Kushina greeted. The 'kun' suffix was not missed by Tsunade.

"Good morning ladies, I see that you know your cars Tsunade-san. You ready to go Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kushina answered.

"Alright then." Naruto said.

"Will you come later Naruto-niisan?" Ayumi asked.

"Um….didn't your Okaa-san tell you that…" Naruto was about to explain that he won't be driving back anymore.

"Of course he will! Right Naruto-kun?" Kushina interjected.

"Well, I guess that's a yes then." Naruto said.

"Yay! See you later!" Ayumi said.

-Line Break- Inside car-

The trip was silent. It was either no one was in talking mood or the two of them were just in deep thought.

This went on for quite a while until Naruto finally broke the silence.

"I guess my service ends here huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes…it seems so." Kushina said.

~~~silence~~~

"But." Both of them said at the same time.

"Ah you go first." Naruto said

Kushina nodded "But you are always welcome to visit Ayumi." Kushina said.

'And me.' Kushina thought secretly.

"Haha I was about to ask if I could visit Ayumi from time to time but I guess I have my answer." Naruto said.

"That's great!" Kushina said.

They started chatting after that until they reached Kurama's shop.

-Line Break- Kurama's Shop-

Kushina's P.O.V

"Hey Kurama!" Naruto greeted.

"Good afternoon Kurama-san" Kushina also greeted.

"Yo kid! Good afternoon Kushina-san. Finally time to pick up the car." Kurama said.

Naruto and Kushina turned to the car. Kushina's car looked brand new, or perhaps even better than brand new.

"Well I'll be, I guess you and your brother did a awesome job as always." Naruto said.

"Heh, wouldn't want my shop's reputation be tarnished now would I?" Kurama said.

While Naruto and Kurama were talking, Kushina was looking at the car with melancholy.

*Sigh* 'I guess this is it, it's going to be purely professional meetings in school most of the time' Kushina thought

"Thank you so much Kurama-san, it's perfect!" Kushina said to Kurama.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, contrary to his appearance, Kurama is sensitive when it comes to knowing how people feel and he has been observing Kushina when she was looking at her car and could see that she was feeling sad about something. And knowing that Naruto has been driving her for the past 1 week, he managed to put the pieces together.

'Huh, so that's why the kid sounded sad on phone earlier.' Kurama thought.

"Wait up, I think I may have missed something, let me do some….final checks before I give it back." Kurama said.

"Huh? That's a first, you're always confident about your repairs and you ALWAYS double check." Naruto said.

"Well better safe than sorry now right? Just go to the nearby boulevard with Kushina-san or something until I finish stuff." Kurama said.

"But…" Naruto was about to say.

"Don't you agree Kushina-san? Better safe than sorry." Kurama ignored Naruto and turned to Kushina.

"Um….I guess so." Kushina said in confusion, not knowing that Kurama was on to her feelings for Naruto.

"Good! Now go on a da….. stroll with the kid in the boulevard, you'll love it there." Kurama said as he was shooed them out of his shop and closed the door.

"O….k" Naruto said.

"Well, I guess let's just go to that boulevard he was talking about." Kushina said.

"No choice then. Shall we?" Naruto asked as he opened the door for Kushina.

"Let's go then." Kushina said.

-Line Break- Boulevard-

P.O.V

The boulevard was quite empty, so Naruto and Kushina have it all to themselves. They stopped by near a spot overlooking the sea and got out of the car.

"Looks like Kurama was right, I love this view." Naruto said.

"It is beautiful." Kushina said.

They were side by side with each other and both were taking in the wonderful view.

It was then that Naruto finally took a glance at Kushina and was mesmerized.

"You really are beautiful." Naruto said out loud by accident.

Kushina looked at Naruto in shock after she heard what Naruto said.

"Ahhh! Oh god did I just say that out loud?!" Naruto asked.

Kushina just nodded.

"Um…you see….that was…suppose to be…. a thought…and…um" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"And I swear I didn't mean anything bad with that statement and…um…well." Naruto stuttered some more.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina said again.

"I meant that of course but…um…it was..um." Naruto still wouldn't stop until.

*KISS*

Naruto was promptly silenced by Kushina with a kiss…on his lips!

Naruto just stood there in shock with only one thought registering. 'I'm being kissed by Kushina-chan!'.

*kiss end*

"Have you finally calmed down?" Kushina asked with her face as red as her hair.

".….." Naruto simply stared.

"Naruto-ku…" Kushina was about to call out but.

*KISS*

This time it was Naruto who initiated the kiss. Naruto did not know what spirit possessed him to be that bold but all he knew was that he wanted more.

Kushina on the other hand was surprised at first but after a few seconds, returned the kiss with as much passion.

The kiss became a full blown make-out session that lasted for a minute until they had to part for some air.

"*huff* *huff*" Both Naruto and Kushina breathed.

"I've always wanted to that." Naruto said.

"Then is it a dream come true?" Kushina asked.

"Definitely." Naruto answered.

"Hehehe, so what does this make us?" Kushina asked.

"If you agree, then a couple?" Naruto suggested.

"That sounds nice. But we'll have to keep it a secret though." Kushina said.

"From the school?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's taboo for a student and a teacher to be in a relationship." Kushina answered.

"I'm cool with it. But what about to Ayumi?" Naruto asked.

"I'll think about that one." Kushina answered.

"Alright." Naruto agreed.

"What did you mean though?" Kushina asked as she leaned her body to Naruto.

"About what?" Naruto asked as he hugged Kushina.

"About you wanting to always kiss me?" Kushina asked.

"Oh….hahaha…well, I guess I must confess that I've liked you since the day you started teaching." Naruto confessed.

"Really now?" Kushina said teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess getting to know you personally intensified it even more." Naruto said.

Kushina giggled at Naruto's confession, which Naruto found cute.

"You're to beautiful for your own good." Naruto said and leaned in for another kiss.

Kushina simply smiled at him before meeting Naruto's kiss.

*KISS*

As the newly formed couple kissed for the third time, a presence made himself known.

"As I live and breathed! Naruto is kissing someone!" The man said.

The couple stopped kissing each other and looked at the man.

"Ji….Jii-sama!" Naruto exclaimed.

Yes, the grandfather of the heir and the founder of the richest and most powerful zaibatsu in the world. Jiraiya Namikaze stands before the newly formed couple.

"Looks like….we have a lot of things to talk about Naruto." Jiraiya said.

 **And that's chapter 6! So….I am very rusty since it's been what…two years since I wrote this story and fell into a slump of not knowing what to write. But I read the reviews saying that you loved this story and that I should come back…I guess that inspired me to write again…or was it just me? Well please give me you thoughts about this chapter and I apologize if the kissing scene was bad because I'll admit that I have never done a kissing scene before.I made quite a bit of edit to the story like what type of Lambo Naruto is using and Ayumi now being five years old. You will see that if you read the previous chapters again.**

 **As I always say at the end, please review and give comments /suggestions /criticism. Thank you.**


End file.
